In warehouses, manufacturing plants, transportation industries, or other industries requiring identification and verification of elements to be acted upon, there exists a need for a method for accurately verifying, using a voice system, that a system user is in a desired location, that a desired element can be loaded, that the desired element has been placed on a pallet, and that the desired element is being shipped.
There also exists a need for accurately identifying and verifying that a person is in a correct zone or a similar correct location, in a manufacturing plant, oil field, production facility, or warehouse.
There further exists a need for a method for identifying and verifying, using a voice system, several pieces of information such as, a user is at a correct location, a correct transport vehicle is being used, and the desired element has been identified and acted upon.
Acting upon a desired element can include picking the element, selecting the element, placing the element in a place, moving the element from a place, storing the element in a place, loading an element into a selected transport vehicle, unloading an element from the transport vehicle, letting the element down from a specific area or storage unit, putting the element into a specific storage unit or area, counting elements, cross-docking the element from or to a specific area, staging the element in a specific area, gathering data on the element, or performing an inspection on the element.
There are various loading, transporting, and moving acts that need a person carrying out the required actions to identify and to verify that the correct actions are being performed in the correct location or on the correct item to save time, save money, on labor costs, save on returns of items, and increase the efficiency of the process.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.